RENJUN
by N A E S U
Summary: Jeno tidak tahu apa yang Renjun miliki sehingga laki-laki itu tampak seperti bintang di angkasa. Berpijar dan bersinar terang. Full Brothership
1. chapter 1

[Brothership, Friendship, and Family]

#Prolog

Apa lagi yang tak Jeno miliki?

Tuhan menganugerahinya wajah rupawan bak model papan atas. Tubuh tinggi atletis. Kulit mulus seputih susu. Rambut selembut satin yang wanita mana pun akan betah mengelusnya berlama-lama.

Apa lagi yang tak Jeno miliki?

Ia lahir di tengah-tengah pesona duniawi yang tak ada habisnya. Ayahnya pemilik rumah sakit terbesar. Ibunya pemilik restoran ternama. Keluarganya selalu tampak harmonis dan bahagia.

Apa lagi yang tak Jeno miliki?

Ia dikagumi banyak orang lantaran bakat segudangnya. Ia memiliki suara yang indah. Tak hanya nilai olahraganya yang selalu sempurna, nilai matematika dan seni budaya pun sama. Selain handal bermain gitar dan piano, tangannya juga mahir mencetak angka saat bermain basket.

Apa lagi yang tak Jeno miliki?

Semua orang menyayanginya. Semua orang membanggakannya. Semua orang mencintainya.

Benar, semuanya begitu sempurna dalam hidup Jeno.

Sampai seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Dia Renjun.

Anak selingkuhan ayahnya di Cina.

Renjun tak setampan dirinya.

Renjun tak sepintar dirinya.

Renjun tak setinggi dirinya.

Renjun tak sesempurna dirinya.

Lantas, apa yang membuat laki-laki itu tampak lebih sempurna darinya?

Hm, Jeno tak yakin.

Yang ia tahu, Renjun mulai merebut semua perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Renjun • Naesu • NCT Dream's member • Chaptered • AU, Brothership, Friendship, Life, School-life • Hurt/comfort, sad, and sick •

 _Jeno tidak tahu apa yang Renjun miliki sehingga laki-laki itu tampak seperti bintang di angkasa. Berpijar dan bersinar terang._

.

.

 **#1: Huang Renjun**

.

.

Jeno sedang asyik berceloteh ria bersama dengan Mark dan Jaemin di perjalanan menuju kantin saat tiba-tiba saja Mark menghentikan langkahnya, membuat langkah Jeno pun Jaemin turut berhenti juga.

"Sepertinya itu berasal dari kelas musik. Ayo, lihat!"

Ah, Jeno mengerti sekarang. Baru saja sebuah lagu mengalun lembut, menyapa indra pendengarannya dan entah kenapa terasa menyentuh perasaannya juga. Semakin kakinya melangkah mendekati sumber suara, ketenangan dan kedamaian itu semakin terasa begitu nyata.

 _Siapa pemilik suara merdu ini?_ Hatinya bergumam penasaran kini.

"Dia murid baru di kelas kita, bukan?"

Begitu pertanyaan itu Mark lontarkan, kedamaian yang semula menjamah sirna sudah. Hati Jeno terasa gaduh sekarang. Jelas pandangan penuh antipati ia suguhkan tepat ke arah sosok yang masih anteng bernyanyi di ruangan penuh alat musik sana.

Huang Rejun.

Murid pindahan dari China yang baru dua minggu ini menjadi bagian dari Hamyung Senior High School, sekolahnya. Dan juga bagian dari—

"Waktu istirahat hampir habis. Ayo!"

—keluarganya.

Mungkin mengakui kalau suara Renjun memang bukan buatan indahnya cukup mudah. Tapi, mengakui kalau laki-laki asal China itu adalah keluarganya kini, tentu itu perkara yang sulit. Terlebih alasan itu menjadi luka yang tergores lebar di sanubari.

Maka dari itu, sebelum kedua sahabatnya berkomentar panjang lebar tentang sosok itu, Lee Jeno buru-buru mengaitkan lengannya di leher kedua sahabat baiknya itu, lantas menyeret mereka pergi.

Semakin lama, suara Renjun semakin lindap. Namun, rasanya membekas di ingatan Mark dan juga Jaemin. Karena tiba-tiba saja, Mark _nyeletuk_ seraya menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu masuk menuju kantin.

"Bukankah kita memerlukan vokalis untuk band kita? Bagaimana kalau itu dia? Huang Renjun." Tidak ada grup band di Hamyung. Ide membuat band itu tercetus sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Namun, Jeno terlalu pemilih untuk suara siapa yang cocok dengan suara gitarnya. Selera Jeno lumayan tinggi, omong-omong. Ia mencari suara yang sempurna.

"Aku mendengarnya menyanyikan lagu bahasa China barusan." Ingatan Jaemin lain lagi.

Mark gemas dan menyentil kening Jaemin cukup keras sehingga ringisan lolos dari bibir semerah rubi milik sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi, suaranya memang bagus." Jaemin kembali bersuara sedetik setelah melemparkan _deathglare_ ke arah Mark. "Menurutmu juga seperti itu kan, Jeno? Aku setuju dengan ide Mark untuk menjadikannya vokalis grup band kita."

Jeno tak lantas menjawab. Ia mendorong tubuh Mark yang memang menghalangi jalan. "Aku tak bisa berpikir saat lapar."

"Jika kau bilang suara sebagus itu masih tidak cocok dengan permainan gitarmu, kurasa kau perlu mengganti gitarmu. Kalau tidak, kau harus mengganti telingamu." Mark mencibir sementara tangannya iseng menjawil telinga Jeno. Di sampingnya, Jaemin terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Jeno.

"YA!"

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Dia Renjun. Mulai sekarang, dia akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita."

Lain dengan ekspresi Lee Jinwoo—ayahanda Jeno—lain juga dengan ekspresi anggota keluarganya yang lain. Di saat Jinwoo menunjukkan binar penuh semangat dan bahagia, Jeno, Seulgi dan Rita—kakak perempuan dan ibunda Jeno—justru memasang wajah bingung kala itu.

Tak ada kalimat berarti yang lolos dari bibir pucat Renjun, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum canggung sebelum menunduk dalam. Wajar saja, ekspresi anggota keluarga barunya sungguh di luar dugaan.

 _Sepertinya mereka tak menyukaiku,_ begitu pikirnya.

"Jaaa, biar kubawa barang-barangmu ke dalam."

Namun, reaksi Seulgi mampu mencairkan keadaan. Sesaat sebelum Renjun menatap Seulgi, gadis itu menyambar koper dalam genggamannya dan meraih tangannya, menuntunya memasuki rumah mewah itu.

Saat itu, Jeno hanya menatap kakak perempuannya bingung campur kesal. Bagaimana bisa Seulgi menerima kehadiran orang lain begitu saja? Batinnya sibuk menggerutu, sementara Rita, ibunya, tampak terpaku di sisinya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat menahan amarah.

Setidaknya saat itu Jeno tahu kalau ibunya sama-sama tak menyukai Renjun.

Seperti dirinya. Entah apa alasannya, tapi sejak awal Jeno tak pernah menyukainya. Terlebih ketika ibunya memberitahu dirinya tentang siapa Renjun sebenarnya.

"Bukankah ini luar biasa? Segala hal milik wanita itu selalu membuatnya jauh lebih bahagia."

Jauh sebelum Renjun hadir, Jeno tak pernah melihat ayahnya tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Kendati keluarganya cukup harmonis, namun setahu Jeno, ayahnya bukan tipe pria yang mudah menunjukkan perasaannya. Ia selalu diam dan tenang. Tegas penuh wibawa, dan selalu menunjukkan rasa sayang pada keluarganya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Namun dengan Renjun, semuanya terlihat berbeda.

"Siapa wanita yang Ibu maksud?"

"Selingkuhannya. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

.

.

 **Flashback end**

"Ah, aku pusing memikirkannya." Jeno mengacak surai kecokelatannya dengan gemas. Mengundang tatapan heran dari Mark dan Jaemin yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, hm?" Mark memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya, selagi jari-jari tangannya yang lain kembali asyik menari-nari di balik layar ponselnya.

Jeno hanya menggeleng dan mulai sibuk dengan jatah makan siang miliknya yang sejak awal memang terabaikan.

"Lagi-lagi Haechan mem- _bully_ Chenle." Jaemin yang juga tengah fokus dengan ponselnya tiba-tiba bersuara. Baru saja ia mendapat notif LINE dari teman sekelasnya. Isinya gambar Haechan yang tengah mem- _bully_ Chenle.

Haechan dan Chenle itu teman sekelas Jeno, Jaemin, dan Mark, omong-omong.

"Ada banyak siswa asal China di Hamyung ini. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Haechan hanya mem- _bully_ Chenle."

Jeno tak ingin terlibat dengan percakapan Mark dan Jaemin, dan terus menyibukkan diri dengan hidangan yang ada. Apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, asal tak mengusik kehidupan dan popularitasnya, Jeno tak pernah ingin peduli.

Lagi pula, pikirannya sedang penuh oleh nama Renjun kini. Rasa-rasanya, ia tidak keberatan jika seandainya Haechan turut mem- _bully_ Renjun juga.

Bukankah Renjun berasal dari China juga?

Ah, pikiran itu terdengar begitu jahat. Tapi, Jeno rasa Renjun memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu ketimbang perlakuan manis seperti yang Ayah dan kakaknya berikan.

"Aku tau kau sedang memikirkan Renjun, Lee Jeno."

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hello, sebenarnya aku gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin ff NCT Dream. Padahal aslinya aku gak tau apa-apa tentang mereka. Aku cuma tau nama-nama mereka doang.

Sebenernya aku tau NCT Dream dari awal debut mereka. Itu juga dikasih tau temen, tapi gak sampai suka. Tapi, baru-baru ini gak tau karena alasan apa, aku tiba-tiba aja suka sama Renjun. Dan, karena suka, akhirnya niat banget bikin ff geje ini.

Jadi, seandainya ada kesalahan apa pun yang ada di luar karakter seluruh member NCT Dream, tolong jangan bashing saya, ya. Ini hanya fanfiction, dan sekadar cuma buat nambah koleksi bacaan aja.

Sebelumnya, makasih yang udah mau baca dan kasih review juga.

Ahiya, ini full brotheship ya. Gak ada romance. Apa lagi yaoi. Yang gak suka, boleh di-close aja. .

thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Renjun • Naesu • NCT Dream's member • Chaptered • AU, Brothership, Friendship, Life, School-life • Hurt/comfort, sad, and sick •

 _Jeno tidak tahu apa yang Renjun miliki sehingga laki-laki itu tampak seperti bintang di angkasa. Berpijar dan bersinar terang._

.

.

 **#2: Dilemma**

.

.

Rasa-rasanya ada _rudal squat_ dalam kepala Jeno yang siap meledak kapan saja. Mungkin jika ia menghitung mundur dari tiga, dan di angka satu dinamit itu benar-benar akan menghancurkan kepalanya.

Sial!

Jeno mengacak surai kecokelatannya frustasi, selagi mulutnya tak henti mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan tak berarti. Sebanyak yang diingat, umpatan itu ia tujukkan pada Mark dan Jaemin. Tepatnya, pada ide mereka yang menyudutkannya dalam ruang kebimbangan bernama dilema.

"Siapa yang sudi berdiri di satu panggung yang sama dengan si anak haram itu?" Kendati begitu, suara indah Renjun terus mengusik ingatannya. Membuatnya sadar bahwa memang suara seindah itulah yang ia cari.

" _Aish_ , dia pikir, suara bagusnya bisa membuatku bersimpati apa? Ah, sial! Dia sudah mulai mencuri perhatian teman-temanku juga." Namun tampaknya, kebencian dalam hatinya jauh lebih pandai memungkiri.

Menutup kasar buku biologi yang sedari awal memang tengah menemaninya, Jeno lantas bangkit menjauhi meja belajar dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar. Berpikir terus-menerus membuat kemarau panjang serasa melanda tenggorokannya. Ia ingin minum sebanyak mungkin saat ini.

"Kenapa membuka pintu saja lama sekali, hah?!"

Langkah Jeno terhenti di anak tangga paling atas tepat ketika pekikan Rita nyaring mengudara, menusuk gendang telinga. Di depan pintu sana, wanita paruh baya itu tengah mendakwa Renjun yang hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

Hal biasa di beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Semenjak Renjun menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, Jeno sadar kalau ibunya yang lembut, menjadi lebih pemarah. Emosional. Selalu meledak-ledak seperti petasan dan lebih sensitif.

"Maaf. Aku kira Bibi Nam ada di rumah, _Eomma_." Renjun menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Sadar bahwa sejak awal, Rita tak pernah menyukai kehadirannya. Miris sekali.

Rita mendengus. "Ck, siapa kau panggil _Eomma_ barusan? Anakku hanya Seulgi dan Jeno. Jangan berpikir kalau kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu." Ingin rasanya Rita memberi pelajaran lebih pada Renjun kini. Tapi, ia sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat. Alhasil, setelah kalimat menusuk itu ia lemparkan, ia berjalan melewati Renjun. Sedikit menabrak bahu anak laki-laki itu dengan penuh kebencian.

Selepas kepergian Rita, hela napas panjang Renjun keluarkan. Berusaha membuang sesak yang baru saja memadati ruang dalam parunya.

 _Ah, ini menyakitkan sekali_ , pikirnya dalam hati. Mencengkram kuat _handle_ pintu yang hendak ditutupnya.

"Makanya, berhenti bersikap seperti tuan muda, Huang Renjun!"

Pintu baru saja tertutup kala suara yang jauh lebih sinis itu bertepi hingga telinga. Renjun segera membalikkan badan dan sudah menemukan Jeno di hadapannya, berdiri dan bersandar di dinding ruangan. Kedua tangannya tenggelam di balik saku celananya. Posisi dan ekspresi penuh keangkuhan.

Hanya senyum tipis yang bisa Renjun berikan sebagai respon cibiran Jeno. Lantas, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu berlalu meninggalkan Jeno. Melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Menyebalkan sekali! Bagaimana bisa dia hanya tersenyum seperti itu?" gerutu Jeno, kembali melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya, dapur.

.

.

 _Aku melihat papa dan mama pergi jauh begitu saja_

 _Meninggalkanku sendiri ditempat yang asing_

 _Aku tidak tahu cobaan apa yang akan ku hadapai nanti_

 _Aku ingin menggenggam erat tangannya._

Lirih. Renjun melagukan bagian lagu favoritnya itu dengan sendu. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi namun terasa seperti menghimpit kasar dadanya. Sesak. Sesak sekali di dalam sana.

Kehidupannya memang tak pernah berjalan baik. Ia tinggal sengsara dengan ibunya di Tiongkok sana. Kendati begitu, ia selalu merasa bahagia. Hidup seadanya bersama ibunya jauh lebih berwarna ketimbang dengan semua kemewahan yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini.

Tapi, ibunya sudah tiada sejak satu tahun silam. Meninggalkannya sendiri dalam nestapa kehilangan yang tak ada habisnya.

Sendiri.

Benar-benar sendiri.

Hanya sebuah lagu melankolis kerap menemani, dilagukan kala rindu menjerat hati.

Renjun mengusap matanya. Gerimis tiba-tiba hadir di balik mata sayunya. Kemudian ia ingat ketika Lee Jinwoo tiba-tiba berkunjung ke rumahnya yang sepi. Mengulurkan tangan dan mendekap hangat tubuh rapuhnya.

Renjun tak mengerti saat itu. Hanya saja—

"Renjun-ah, ikutlah denganku."

—saat itu Renjun tahu kalau sosok itu memiliki aura berbeda. Dekapan yang selalu ia harap bisa ia rasakan dan ia miliki.

Dekapan seorang Ayah.

Semasa hidupnya, Renjun bahkan tak pernah tahu apa ia memiliki seorang Ayah atau tidak. Tapi, kehadiran Lee Jinwoo kala itu, mampu membuatnya merasakan dekapan hangat sosok yang selalu ia harapkan selama ini.

Tanpa Renjun tahu, kalau cinta kasih yang ia dapatkan justru membuatnya terpuruk lebih dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Renjun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Benar, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Renjun berusaha menguatkan hatinya, menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia memejamkan mata, sebelum beberapa menit setelahnya, bungat tidur menjemput sadarnya.

.

.

"Apa di tempat tinggalmu yang dulu, kau seorang tuan muda? Apa kerjaanmu hanya tidur? Kau tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?"

Rita berdiri tepat di hadapan Renjun yang kini terduduk lesu di sisi tempat tidurnya. Tertunduk, tak hanya menahan kantuk, juga menahan pusing lantaran tiba-tiba saja ia dibangunkan dengan cara yang cukup kasar. Ah, jantungnya bahkan masih berdetak cepat saking terkejutnya.

"Maaf, _Eomma_."

"Kubilang jangan pernah memanggilku _Eomma_! Aku bukan ibumu, mengerti?!"

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Rita dengan bingung. "Terus, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Bersikaplah seperti apa yang semua pelayan lakukan."

Renjun hanya mampu mengangguk patuh. Kendati hatinya terasa seperti tengah dirobek dengan sadis kini. "Baik, Nyonya."

"Bagus."Dengan gerakan pelan, Rita menepuk kepala Renjun. Pujian untuk harga diri seseorang yang baru saja dijatuhkannya. "Buatlah dirimu berguna di rumah ini." Lantas wanita cantik itu berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya.

Sejemang, Renjun biarkan hening menguasai. Sampai entah di detik ke berapa, cairan bening tampak berkumpul di balik pelupuk matanya. Kemudian mengalir bahkan ketika ia berusaha membendungnya. Isakan yang berusaha ia tahan, semakin membuatnya sesak dan sulit bernapas.

"Kau tak merasa lelah?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Renjun menghapus air matanya dan menatap si pemilik suara yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Lagi-lagi Jeno.

"Pulanglah! Pulanglah ke China. Tinggal bahagia bersama ibumu di sana. Jangan berpikir untuk tinggal di sini dan menyebarkan aura kebencian di rumah ini."

Renjun tak bersuara. Ia hanya menarik napas panjang dan menatap Jeno tanpa ekspresi.

Perlahan, Jeno melangkah memasuki ruangan dan berdiri di hadapan Renjun. Tatapan penuh sarkastik jelas ia lemparkan tepat ke arah bola mata laki-laki di hadapannya itu. "Bilang pada _Appa_ kalau kau ingin pulang, lalu semua urusan selesai. Kau tak perlu mendapat perlakuan buruk dari _Eomma_ dan juga diriku. Jadi, pulanglah!"

"Jeno-a." Renjun mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri tepat di hadapan Jeno. Alih-alih membalas tatapan Jeno dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, Renjun justru memberikan tatapan lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk semua kemewahan ini. Aku sadar diri untuk semua hal yang kudapatkan ini. Tapi, Jeno-a, bisakah kau tak mengacuhkanku saja?"

Jeno mengernyit.

"Maksudku, aku ingin pulang. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku sungguh tak bisa. Jika kau tak menyukai keberadaanku di sini, abaikan saja. Anggap aku tak ada dan jalani harimu seperti biasa sebelum aku ada di sini. Karena aku benar-benar tak bisa pergi dari sini. Maaf..."

"Kau gila?" Jeno mencebik. Didorongnya bahu Renjun hingga laki-laki itu kembali terduduk di tempat tidur. "Apa aku akan tinggal diam saat ada seekor tikus yang mengganggu dan merusak di dalam rumah ini?"

"Jeno-a..."

"Katakan! Apa alasanmu tak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini!"

Renjun membisu. Tak ada alasan lain kenapa ia tak bisa meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Lee, tentu saja. Ia tak lagi punya siapa-siapa. Baik di China maupun di Korea.Tapi, entah kenapa ia cukup enggan mengatakan itu pada Jeno.

"Kau punya niat jahat pada keluargaku, hah?!"

"LEE JENO!"

.

.

TBC


End file.
